The present invention relates to a truck for low-platform cars.
A device of background interest is disclosed in French Unexamined Application 2 573 715 on which car bodies with lowered floors can rest. Each wheel is provided with its own axle. The axles of each of the front and rear sets of wheels are connected by a rigid axle lying below the wheel center point. A truck frame consisting of longitudinal and transverse members lies on the axles on the inner side of the wheels. In the center of the longitudinal member a secondary springing means is provided for supporting the two car bodies.
The disadvantage of this known arrangement is that, despite cranked wheel-set axles, pedestals are unavoidable within the car. The axles on the wheel inner side and the truck frame supported thereon reduce the lowered floor surface and require cut outs in the form of pedestals and shoulders within the car. Furthermore, the rigid arrangement of the cranked wheel set axles no longer satisfy the demands made on modern trucks.